


Lighten My (Heavy) Load.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dressed as Nazis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, True Love, Water Sports. McKirk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bones finds a way to cure Jim of what has become...A bad day in the Fleet.Based around TOS Episode: Patterns of Force.(Mention of Spock).





	Lighten My (Heavy) Load.

As soon as Bones had beamed down to assist with the matter at hand, the small cloakroom space where they were hiding in seemed a little over-crowded.  
Swiftly Jim ordered Spock to leave them for now and act as a decoy in an attempt to fool the Ekosians into searching else where for him.  
Whilst Bones was still trying to to pull up his boots, Jim spoke quietly to his Chief Medical Officer. "Bonesy."

"What the blazes is it Jim? These boots are too god-damn tight!"

"Ahem, well Bonsey, whilst your down there I've got another little job in mind for you to do first!" He slipped his enormous cock out from his trousers and proudly pointed it at Bones's face. Jim cooed. "Here Doc, 'fill your boots' with this!"

"Damn it Jim, I'd hardly call your ample protrusion, a 'little job'! Its the largest god-damn cock I've seen throughout all my years as a Doctor, do you think we've even got time for this right now?"

Jim grinned. "We will make time Doc!" His cock was glistening and pulsating with urgent unspent passion. "Come on Bonesy, get your luscious lips around it. its been waiting patiently for you to get down here! That's an order Doctor."

"God-damn it Jim, you always had a wicked way with words, and you do look so damn hot in that Nazi uniform, who could refuse you anything right now!"

Bones got to work wrapping his mouth around Jims tip, licking around the slit, then up and down movements along Jims long shaft before sliding the whole thing deep into his mouth, almost gagging him, as it began pressuring his throat to take it all the way down there.

Jim was thrusting with great intensity as Bones fondled his balls and squeezed his buttocks with both hands, to claim any left over inches of Jims almost exploding cock.  
He then gripped his mouth tighter around Jims cock and swiftly jerked backwards and forwards until he could taste his 'first course' of Jims premature juice's slipping down his throat nicely, knowing that his 'main course' was not too far from being served up.

He let his grip loosen slightly, and then greedily ate up his fill of Jims spurting cum, swallowing the lot down in one choking gulp. Jims gasps of sheer pleasure meant he knew he had done a damn good job of this tasty, 'bodily functions' medical emergency.

So for dessert he cleaned off every last drop of Jims cum with his tongue, Jims shaft softened, offering him an 'un-expected drink', to finish the meal off nicely, and being from 'his Jim' after all, Bones readily accepted, extracting all the 'juice' Jim could squeeze out, savouring each drop with immense pleasure, before popping Jims cock easily back in neatly where it had been produced from.

Bones looked up at Jim who was beaming from ear to ear, saying. "Nice job Bonesy! Now get those boots on properly, you will just have to grin and bear the discomfort a little longer Doctor, we've both got another urgent duty to perform, on the other side of that door!"

Bones obeyed his Captain once more, this time without saying another word!

The End.


End file.
